Facedown
by SinsRose
Summary: Murtagh Foresworn had met Tornac in the summer of his brothers 17th birthday. He never imagined he would end up dating Tornac and be thrown in his own personal hell. Dark Fic Abuse Rape Swearing Slash Impiled Incest TornacMurtagh MurtaghEragon One-Shot


_**A/N- This contains abuse, hinted rape, BoyXBoy, implied incest. This is based off the song Face Down.**_

_**Parings- TornacMurtagh Anti TornacMurtagh and EragonMurtagh **_

_**Facedown**_

_4 of July 2007_

_A teen laid against the grass in a field amiss a bonfire, a party. He stared up at the starry sky, his hazel eyes looking up towards the sky. He listened to the muttered voices, the hushed whispers. It was his younger brother's birthday, his seventieth birthday. He took a small sip of the shot bottle of Smirnoff, and then placed the small bottle back on the grass beside him. Footsteps echoed in the soft field, a figure coming to sit beside him. "Hey kid have you seen Murtagh Forsworn?" asked the stranger. _

_Murtagh gave him a glare though his hazel eyes, staring at the figure who had called him kid. The teen was a few years older than him, probably twenty one. His dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and he had a slivery gray like eyes. His grey eyes caught on the teen's Smirnoff bottle shot and he let out a laugh. "You underage kiddo?" Murtagh let out something that sounded like a growl. _

"_I'm Murtagh, and no I'm not underage for these." He hissed at the older teen. _

_The blonde let out a snigger. "Your brother is looking for you. You never liked crowds did you?"The teen asked grabbing the alcohol bottle and taking a small sip, Murtagh watched him cautious, and he didn't want him stealing his drink. _

"_I like clubbing but not family get together, I rather am alone in these matters, and you are?" Murtagh asked the older teen. _

"_Tornac, your friend Thorn knows me because of Saphira, she's my cousin."The blonde answered. _

_Murtagh resisted the erg to blush, so this was the one Thorn was hounding him to date. He gave another glance to the blonde, his bangs hiding his eyes, Thorn was right he knew his type too well. "Is that so…Thorn forgets to mention you he was too because telling how sexy Saphira was." Murtagh lied. _

_Tornac grinned at him. "That's Thorn. So how old is your brother?" _

"_Eragon, he's seventeen."Murtagh shrugged placing his hands behind his head. _

"_You're lying about not knowing me." Tornac was suddenly beside him lying. _

_Murtagh cursed in his head, glaring at the blonde. "Thorn mentioned you a few times saying I should meet you." He answered gaining a smirk for the teen. Tornac's rough fingers brushed against his own and a jolt ran though his body. He could feel himself blushing. _

"_You like me." Tornac said grinning. Murtagh looked away cursing Thorn right now; he knew the redhead would be laughing right now. He whispered into the younger teen's ear. "I would love to get to know you." His breath ghosted against his skin. _

_Murtagh smiled at the teen as Tornac laced their hands together, he didn't notice his brother's pained look as he began to open up to Tornac._

_Jan 1 2008_

_Murtagh smiled his hands laced with Tornac, a small pendent from the blonde resting on his neck. The two exchanged kisses under the star light. Murtagh's life filled with a new energy, Tornac smiled at him. They exchanged kisses that night under the New Year, soft whispers of affection in their bed joining as one. _

_Hushed moans, soft whispers of I love you to each other. Everything seemed absolutely perfect. They fell into a warm afterglow their hands clasped in one another's warm arms. "I love you so much." Murtagh whispered against Tornac's skin. The blonde purred kissing him softly on the lips. They fell into a tangled pile of limbs once again on the bed, their life seeming the very best._

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_  
_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._  
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_July 4 2009_

_Murtagh kisses Tornac softly who pushes his lover away scowling. "Murtagh not now." He hisses at Murtagh. _

_The elder Foresworn frowns at him, they had been together for two years on this date. Did it mean nothing to the elder? Murtagh fought back his tears as he walks out of the room and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of brandy, his drinking began that night. Tornac walks out to him when he's drained almost a bottle and a half. Tornac slapped him across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tornac hissed at him and continuously slaps him, the bottle drops a breaking noise echoing throughout the room, Murtagh can feel the tears from with every slap and he begins to walk away. Tornac grabs him by the hand with a tight grip. "Where are you going bitch?"He sneers. _

_Murtagh's body trembles, he's afraid of him. This isn't what he wants to feel. He wants him to love him, a resounding crack fills the air, glass shatters against his skin, and he can feel his ribs break. Murtagh cries out in agony falling onto his knees, his vision blurred by his tears. He can see Tornac picking up the glass and he hisses at the teen. "Go find your own way to the medical center bitch."Tornac snarls at him walking out the door leaving him whimpering on the floor for who knows how long._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_July 4, 2010_

_It's been three years since he's met Tornac. Two years since he's been living in a twisted relationship of a lie. Two years since Tornac broke his ribs and he lied to his family and friends about it, two years since he started drinking. Two years since he began cutting and was contemplating suicide. Two years he has wanted to scream and cry his lungs out to his younger brother, to tell him everything. _

"_Murtagh how are you?" Tornac fakes sweetly to Murtagh. He approaches Murtagh, Eragon, and Saphira._

_Murtagh wants to gag when he replies to his light kiss. "Fine love." He says._

"_Three years." Saphira comments to the two. _

"_Feels longer." Murtagh hisses darkly which gets him a slight slap from Tornac. He winces; he's not in a good mood. _

"_Mind if I steal him?" Tornac asks hiding his dark tone Murtagh knows he's hiding. He sends his younger brother a pleading glance, and Eragon speaks up._

"_Tornac we have plans. Me and Murtagh are leaving to see Roran and Katrina for two months" Eragon lies partially. _

"_No chance I can come?" Tornac almost hisses. _

"_It was a planned trip, me and tag only." Eragon sees the desperate look on Murtagh's face. _

_Tornac growls under his breath and walks away loathing in his features and a glare that cause Murtagh to start shaking. As he walks out of view Murtagh releases his breath he's been holding, Saphira and Thorn walk into view as Eragon is about to pester him. _

_Murtagh smirks at his best friend, thank god for his timing. _

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_  
_say you're right again_  
_Heed my lecture._

_August 13, 2010_

_Murtagh can finally breathe without being afraid for once. He lays on his and Eragon's bed their sharing at their cousin's house. He breathes in the comforting scent of his brother cursing when his phone rings, he let out a shakily breath as he releases it Tornac. He picks it up not wanting to face the wrath later when he's thrown back to his personal hell. _

"_Hey slut how long will you be there" Tornac snarls at him._

_He swallows hard. "Till late October our plans changed." Murtagh whispers softly fearing for the sake of his body._

"_You little shit. You knew didn't you? You're purposely doing this. Well it won't last for long, I'll just have to wait teach you some manners." The line goes dead and Murtagh lets the phone drop from his shaking hands. He doesn't look up as Eragon enters with Thorn. Murtagh hears Thorn's voice and looks up. Murtagh's mouths a hello but nothing comes out. _

_Murtagh finds his voice somehow and speaks to Eragon. "Eragon can I talk to you? Alone?" He asks Eragon. _

_Eragon nods smiling at Thorn and he walks downstairs no doubt to go to Saphira's house. He glances back to Murtagh is looking worried at Eragon. "What is it Tag?"The younger brother asks. _

_Murtagh doesn't speak as he lifts off his crimson shirt. Scars are revealed Eragon evidence of Tornac's abuse and other things. Bit marks litter Murtagh's neck creating scars; along his back is a mark from a knife reaching from his right shoulder to hip. Bruises litter his hips and a shiver runs down Eragon's body. "Did he do this to you?"Eragon swallows hard; his brother looks ready to breakdown. _

_His hands are violently shaking a sob leaves his lips. Eragon pulls his brother into a hug. "Murtagh it will be alright." He whispers. _

"_He raped me." Murtagh choked out._

_Eragon's eyes widen and hold Murtagh tighter letting his brother sob into him. Eragon feels his tears drip down from his face hitting his shirt. Murtagh for the first time in his life has no idea how to save himself._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has..._

_Oct 31, 2010_

_Eragon begged him not to leave. He told him not to go back to Tornac. Perhaps if he listened he wouldn't be screaming into a gag bound to a bed while the bastard beats the living shit out of him. Murtagh screamed again his body aching from the beating, he pants on the bed Tornac speaking to him with a sadistic grin on his face. Murtagh throat is dry from the gag being in so long, his body on fire, he wants to pass out from the pain, he knows he's been drugged. Another slap makes him let out a moan, the drugs affecting him. He doesn't want Tornac anymore. He wants to escape. He breaks down his sobs muffled by the gag. _

"_You whore stop you're crying!" Tornac shouts at him, he roughly beats up the teen, raping him making him bleeds from the inside. Murtagh screams in pain, pulling harshly against his bonds on the bedpost squirming trying to break free and away from this torture._

_He is vaguely aware when Tornac lays him in the car seat and drives him home, by the time he gets their he's too exhausted to even move, his body falls into a slumber in the car, and Tornac brings him inside. _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_It's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has..._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

_Dec 4 2010_

_Earlier that Day_

_Murtagh is sick of Tornac's bullshit. He wants to get away from him. He throws on Eragon's pendent, a necklace he had given him for his 19th birthday. Murtagh is standing in Tornac home. Tornac faces him, a cigarette in his mouth. "What whore?" He hisses at him. _

_Murtagh snaps back him. "I'm sick of this fucking shit. You bastard." Murtagh yells at him, Tornac growls going to slap him again, the slap doesn't hit his target. He stops his hand midway glaring at him. "I'm sick of your shit. I'm done with you."Murtagh hisses at him. _

_Tornac backhands him with the other hand making him fall backwards into the kitchen wall. "You're not done until I say so slut." Tornac kicks him while he's pinned against the wall. Murtagh hisses in pain kicking him in the groin, which cause Tornac to fall over onto his knees for a second giving a chance for Murtagh to run for it._

_He doesn't get out the door, the cycle repeats for one last time. Murtagh is emotionally exhausted by the time he escapes from Tornac, his eyes are red from crying from the pain he takes a vodka bottle from Tornac's home and leaves the filthy son of a bitch on the bed. _

_He gets home and collapses on the bed clutching a pillow._

_Dec 4 2010_

_Later On_

Murtagh blinked clutching his pillow tighter against his chest. A half empty vodka bottle lying on the bed and his breaths were let out in a slow rate, his eyes blood shot from crying. He gripped the soft fabric tighter another sob and tremble coming from his body. "Murtagh?" called a voice.

Blood dripped off a cut on one of his wrists, the crimson liquid staining the pillow. His hands tightened on the pillow tighter letting another cry escape his lips. A bag dropped in a doorway as a figure rushed over to him. Murtagh's vision was fuzzy, hallucinations plaguing his vision. His voice hoarse from crying, the figure knelt by him and Murtagh cringed slapping the figure in the face. "Get the _**fuck**_ away from me!" Murtagh snarled. A raw red print appearing on the figure face, Murtagh moved backwards towards the wall.

The figure rubbed his check his brown eyes confused. "Murtagh what's wrong with you?" He whispered to the frightened and distraught teen. Murtagh's tears dripped down his face, his body shaking.

"Get the _**Hell**_ away from me." He screamed his voice cracking.

The figure glanced at him, moving towards Murtagh again. Murtagh response was a hard slap to the face and a kick to the ribs, and Murtagh let out another sob. "Eragon make the pain."Murtagh's voice whispered. Eragon swallowed painfully moving away from his brother and grabbed his phone dialing Saphira's number. He couldn't let his brother do this to himself.

_Dec 8 2010_

Murtagh blinked a numb feeling washing over his body, a dead silence in the room. He wanted to hurt himself; he had hurt Eragon just four days ago. Murtagh stared at an old photo of him and Tornac, an empty promise written in the back with Tornac writing, _I'll never hurt you baby. I love you. _What a load of bullshit. He stared at the scars lapping his wrist, the wounds from the breakup. He closed his fingers in his palm letting his nails leave marks in his flesh.

He wasn't left alone anymore. His brother now twenty, only a year difference between the two of them. Eragon handed him an apple, his mouth frowning at the photo. "Hey you alright?" asked Eragon seeing the look on his brother's face.

"I just can't believe he did that to me." Murtagh whispered, placing the photo on his desk.

"Tag, I think you should place yourself in a rehab for counseling. You need it." His brother laced his hand with Murtagh's in a gesture of comfort.

Murtagh swallowed hard. "I already am leaving for one. Thorn got me into one. I'll be gone for three months." Murtagh frowned.

Eragon smiled slightly. "It's for the best." He replied to his brother.

"Yeah." Murtagh swallowed ready to breakdown again. He pulled his younger brother into a hug.

Eragon hugged him back. "Promise me you will not do anything stupid."

"I promise Eragon." Murtagh said to him, Murtagh knew he would get through this. Eragon smiles at his brother, and hands him a small necklace. Murtagh looks at him funny.

"Keep it for a reminder of me." Eragon says helping him get it on his neck, the necklace has a complicated lapse, and it is on a sliver chain a dragon entwined with a cross hangs off the chain the dragon holds a sapphire stone split in half with a ruby one.

Murtagh nods and prays he can make it though these next three months.

_**There will be a seqaul to this fic. Murtagh is around twenty-one and Eragon twenty and Tornac is twenty four by the end of this oneshot. The seqaul will have Murtagh's life after the rehab were past and present things collide and well some things in between. **_


End file.
